Cable systems are generally organized so that there is central cable line connected to a tap assembly. The tap assembly has an outer housing and several ports for use in distributing signals to the individual subscribers via a drop line that connects the cable signal from the tap to the subscriber's home. The use of these tap assemblies assists in providing multiple signals to multiple subscribers in the same geographic region. However, the tap assemblies generally have more ports than subscribers, thereby leaving some ports unused and open.
Since some cable ports may remain unused, it is desirable to terminate the open, unused port. Termination of a port is desired for a few reasons. First, when a port remains open it can affect the quality of the signal being transmitted to the other subscribers. Second, the termination of a port is desired to eliminate spurious electrical signals from entering open, unused port. Another and often more important reason to close a port is for prevention of unauthorized use of cable signals by those who do not subscribe to a cable service (i.e. cable theft). Further, the termination of a port can assist in suspending service of a subscriber by using a device placed between the cable port and the drop line used to provide service to the individual subscriber. Because cable theft is a growing concern within the cable service industry, and the level of sophistication by those who participate in such activities, it is desired to have a termination device that provides all the above benefits and is resistant to tampering for purposes of cable theft.
Due to the desire in the industry of tamper-resistant devices to prevent or deter cable theft, there are devices in the industry used to lock cable ports. Prior art devices have been used to accomplish the needs of terminating a signal and locking a port. However, such devices do not have ease of use in locking and unlocking ports, and further are not always successful in preventing theft of cable signals. For instance, FIG. 1 shows a conventional terminator device for locking a coax cable port. The device, however, is susceptible to tampering because it can be “picked” with household tools such as screwdrivers or drills. Further, the device requires the use of a specialized tool, however, the tool is not easily used with the device for unlocking and locking. Specifically, the prior art device requires manual actuation of the tool by pressing the tool against the terminator device to extend the tool feet out of the tool housing to engage the terminator device for locking and unlocking. An example of such a termination device shown in FIG. 1 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,546 (Perry), the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, a locking termination device is desired that can simultaneously close and lock a cable port so that it is tamper-resistant for purposes of preventing cable theft. Further, the locking termination device needed in the industry is one where the device may be easily locked and unlocked by cable service professionals charged with providing, suspending, or ending cable signals to given subscribers.